


(Septic Stories) Sprained

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Jackie sighs for the umpteenth time, “Chaaaaaase, I’m finnnne~!”
Relationships: Septic Family - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	(Septic Stories) Sprained

_Jackie sighs for the umpteenth time, “Chaaaaaase, I’m finnnne~!”_

“No, you’re **not** fine!” A pillow is fluffed as the fatherly Ego glares at the hero, “You’re injured!” The unnaturally round pillow is stuffed behind Jackie’s back as Chase continues to fret over him, worried expression never leaving his face.

The _injured_ Ego sighs tiredly.

“Stay here; I’m gonna get you some soup.”

“Wha—Chase, I have a sprained ankle! I’m not **sick**!!!”

* * *

Jackie glowers as he sinks into his bright red hoodie, “I expected this from **you**.”

Henrik smiles as he watches Chase taste-test his own soup. Smells like tomato. “I am a doctor, Jackie. Z’ere is somez’ing healing about a faz’er I can’t replicate.”

The hero zips his hoodie up higher to hide his growing blush.

“... Shuddup...”

* * *

“Don’t poke it!”

“But it’s purple!!”

"That’s because it’s bruised!!!”

Jackie snickers as Anti pouts up at Chase, one slender claw still inches away. The poke didn’t really hurt him, especially as the little daemon’s curious face was far more distracting, but he does get where Chase is coming from.

“Jus’ don’t cut me open, yea?”

Anti grins; Chase groans.

“Unbelievable...”

* * *

[O M G Jackie are you okay do you need anything food water another pillow—]

“Jamie, calm down!” Jackie laughs, waving the young Ego over. “I’m fine.”

[I heard your ankle was hurt!]

The hero nods, still smiling, “It’s just a sprain, though. Nothing major!”

Jameson frowns, [Would you not be this worried over me getting that? Or Anti? What about Seán? We have every right to be this concerned, Jackie.]

The injured Ego sinks a little, feeling guilty. He looks up when he feels a tap.

[You are our hero, Jackie. Please try to be your own hero, too.]

The eldest smiles and nods, feeling warm, “Alright.”

* * *

Marvin looks both frustrated and defeated when he sits at Jackie’s feet.

“... There’s no spell or potion to help you...” The magician groans, aggravated, and grips his precious hair, “So **useless**! I looked everywhere!”

“It’s fine, Marv; it’s nothing major; it’ll heal—”

“Faster if my magic could help!” Jackie’s sidekick sighs and snuggles against the couch, taking one of Jackie’s hands in his, “... Sorry; I just wanted to help.”

The hero smiles, “You help plenty just by being here.”

* * *

“How’re you feeling?”

Jackie looks up with calm eyes to lock gazes with amused azure ones. Together, he and Seán look at the other Septics sprawled around the giant living room: Chase is in the recliner where he can keep a fatherly eye on everybody; Jameson’s laying on Marvin who’s asleep on the love-seat, both under his cloak; Henrik is in the other recliner, glasses falling off his nose, ready to play doctor; Anti’s rendered himself as a mass of glowing green pixels near Jackie’s feet, cooing body propping up and immobilizing the hero’s injured foot to help it heal.

It’s really adorable, how worried they all are.

Jackie chuckles, staying quiet to not wake anybody. “I’m fine; just a bit bored.”

Sean nods, totally getting that; he then grins and holds up a handheld game.

Jackie’s whole face lights up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry All... I sprained my ankle a few days ago and I just ~~needed~~ wanted to write some fluff... Doing this with Anti was my first instinct (because I usually identify with him more) but all my headcanons say that’s impossible: Anti heals too fast and, even if he didn’t, he doesn’t feel pain. Regardless, this was a lot of fun to do with Jackie and it kind of fits better anyway: I don’t like being babied, although I do like being cared for, and I think Jackie would feel the same way even if he feels like he’s the hero and shouldn’t need to be taken care of by anyone even [Bro Daddy.](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/185357077064/chase-brody-bro-average-dream-daddy-bro-daddy)
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading my selfish story and for tolerating my shameless self-promo!


End file.
